A True Beginning
by lizzywithfire
Summary: What is the truth about Harry Potter? What if you could never really believe Dumbledore, and Voldemort was only trying to hide a secret, a secret best kept hidden. Going from end of Book 5... READ AND REVIEW


**Title: **A True Beginning - Rewrite Style

**Synopsis: **The magical world is not how we actually believe it is. Watch as we delve into the beginnings of what Dumbledore feared most, but never thought to mention to his protege, why? Read on...

**This is a rewrite, as you probably can tell of A True Beginning, apology for the mass of time its taken to do this. Hope you like  
**

Things have changed, the world is so different to when I was last on the surface. Everyone believes that Dumbledore is this "Great" guy, but I know the truth, I may be the last to know, now that he is dead. I cannot believe that he died, my number one, Sirius Black. He would have stood by me, in my journey to rid the world of Dumbledore's evil; would have fought until the end of all time.  
It is a pity that he had to stay hidden, secret. Such that none of my helpers ever can know that they had just killed the key to our survival, it is not like Bellatrix meant to kill him, if only she had known. She would not done it, I swear it. Not if she'd know the truth, the truth about the past.  
I believe I must tell you, I know that I have to tell someone. However it is of great importance that you do not tell anyone. If he were to get word…

_20 years ago…_

It was a rainy day, overcast. Muggles and Wizards alike ran to their houses to get, seeking shelter from the pooring onslaught. The man they called Voldemort walked slowly, the rain slowly dripping off his cloak, as he made his way to the house. He did not seem to notice the stares he received from those cowering behind their window shades.  
The house in question belonged to the Roosenvelts, a most prestigious Wizarding family. A family that prided themselves on their pure and long history, and their epic future.

With one swift knock, Voldemort, announced his arrival to all those in doors.

_Twenty minutes later..._

They found themselves in one of the smaller chambers of the extravagantly large house, despite its proximity to the Muggle society. Surrounding the seat of honour, which contained none other than Voldemort, were his oldest friends, and his newest recruits.

"Now that we are all here, I believe we can begin." The senior Blacks voice sounded harsh against the wind outside.

Voldemort took the floor, his voice carrying up into the vaulted ceiling, "Dumbledore, We all know this why we are here, and we all know that he is the reason. You know his plan, I know his plan, but they" he stopped, with a sharp click, snapped his fingers, "don't." He finished with a flourish as four squirming young people entered the room. "I present to you, the four newest members of the 'Order of the Thestrals'."

With surprise the members all took note of these latest acquisitions. Among them were three young wizards, and one witch. Orion noticed with distaste that his eldest son Sirius was not included, though noted with distaste that the witch was none other than Lily Evans, a known mudblood. Also among them were Jake Roosenvelt, a recent Durmstrang graduate, and Maxii Thescrane, a small Ravenclaw boy.

"Lilly? Tom, what were you thinking?" the obnoxious comment maker, was none other than Ignatius Prewett.

"I know what I was thinking. And I was thinking this is the only hope" Voldemort could not hide his distaste of the girl as he snidely remarked to Prewett, "She is all that we can hope for."

"So girl" sneered Orion, "I believe you know that idiot boy Potter, and my son" the sound of distaste evident in his voice, "Sirius, that is his… name"

"Of course, I consider my self good friends with both," she paused, "maybe more than good friends with, James"

"And yet you don't feel that you betray them, by being here?"

"I know the truth. I know whats happening."

"Do you?"

"I am not an Ignoranous!"

"ENOUGH" Voldemort cut in. "If that is enough of the bickering, I really must be going, more people to see, Members of the Pheonix to patronise, pretenses to make."

"Of course sir" mumbled Lilly

"Please, call me Tom. Everyone here does." And with that Voldemort turned and stalked out of the room, leaving all the members stunned.  
As they all made their way to leave, as the meeting was clearly over, Jake made his way to Lilly.

"So, I like your hair" the lilting smile echoed from his cheeks into a small one on hers.

"You don't think I'm too much of a ranga?"

xox

Meanwhile Voldemort was making his way to another meeting, this one far more important than the last. The recipient of his attention was a very young man, someone who he believed could help them almost more than Lilly could. He knew that to save magic kind, he needed to be stealthy, and to hand pick from a small supply of wannabe sorcerors.

"Black" he said with command.

"Yes?"

**AN  
Hope you liked this, and will wait for the next installment, hopefully soon.. XO**

**Lizzy_vampire/LLtHG**


End file.
